Of Possessions and Obsessions
by bLaCkFaia-nEkO
Summary: au Sasuke does not really mind sharing or even handing things that he used to have to Sai. Popularity, lots of fans, etcetera- Sai can go have all of those. But Naruto! Now that is an entirely different matter.
1. Chapter 1

I don't really post my stories here... but then, I am currently bored and a little curious how it would feel to post a story... p

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke- the smartest, richest and most handsome guy in the whole of Konoha. All of the girls, and even some guys, in school literally worship him. Not minding his cold and hell-yeah-I'm-the-coolest-and-hottest-guy-so-worship-me demeanor, he is practically the epitome of perfection here on earth.

Well, at least that was the case before a guy named Sai moved into their village and school.

Sai- a guy as smart, as rich, and as handsome as Sasuke.

Everyone was so surprised and amazed that someone who is Sasuke's equal in almost every aspect exists in this world. The two have so much in common that people are having suspicions that they may be related to one another. Some are even suggesting that the two are twins possibly separated at birth, since they also look awfully alike.

Now, Sasuke could really care less about the new guy. He also didn't mind that half of his fan club members suddenly decided to leave the oh-so popular 'Sasuke fans club' and created a 'Sai fans club'. Sasuke was actually kind of grateful because now, he'd only have half of those annoying and persistent people bothering and obsessing on him. But then, one day, Sai went and did something that what we could say as the stupidest of the stupidest things to do in Konoha.

He approached Uzumaki Naruto and proposed that they start dating.

Now why is that a stupid thing to do, you ask?

Well, that is simply because Uchiha Sasuke had long labeled the cute blonde Uzumaki Naruto as **his** . Practically everyone in Konoha knows this fact and respects Naruto as certified Uchiha Sasuke property. Although said cute blonde is the only one oblivious to all of it, Sasuke had absolutely made clear to everybody that Naruto belongs to **him, and him alone.** yes, girls still chase after Sasuke even after realizing that fact… since the blonde has yet to notice and understand Sasuke's deep affection for him, they let themselves hope that they still have a chance with Sasuke… dream on girls!! that also goes for some of the fanboys… dream on boys!!

Anyways, you might be wondering how the hell Sasuke managed to proclaim his 'ownership' on Naruto to the whole of Konoha. Well my friends, it's very simple.

Sasuke slips a 'nice little letter' inside the locker of anybody trying to woo or getting too close to his sweet, little Naru-chan describing how he plans to torture and kill them if they don't leave **his ** Naruto alone. After giving about three or four death threats, the news spread like fire that Naruto is **off-limits** .

Yup, Uchiha Sasuke is indeed really, truly, totally, absolutely in love with Uzumaki Naruto. Although, some people refer to it as more of an obsession, than love.

So now, that everything has been properly explained, Sai-pervert better prepare his grave and the things he would like to be written in his tomb stone. Because surely, Sasuke will not let his insolence go unpunished…


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's P.O.V

Three weeks. It has been three weeks since my world became all **insane**. Well, okay, that is **way** exaggerated... but how can I not over-react about the situation when this is not the life I'm used to? This is **so** not the kind of life I dreamt of. Heck, my old life was still far off from the kind I'm dreaming of, and then suddenly, this stupid new life **sprouts** out of nowhere… and it's all that **Sai-pervert's fault**.

Kami-sama, why oh why do you have to make me so freaking irresistible and hot?! Now, that **Sai-pervert** is totally all over me whenever I'm in school. Well, fine… the guy is indeed very handsome, appealing, smart, rich, **smexy**, etc, etc… but all those good points totally goes down the drain when you're one heck of an **obsessed pervert**! The guy degrades my machoness more and more with all his so-called '**showering of affection**'. (Naru-chan, since when did you have 'machoness'? :p)

What is in him that made half of Sasuke's fans crazy over him anyways? (didn't you just enumerate he's good points a while ago?) Don't they find his treatment of me proof enough that the guy has lunatic tendencies?!

He would always **tackle/attach/glomp** me from behind and would try to get a **kiss** from me whenever he sees a chance. He leaves a **flower** on my desk daily. He slips **love letters** with such embarrassing content in my locker everyday, giving reasons why I should date him. Although, I must admit that I am pretty impressed that he comes up with different reasons everyday. (isn't it cute that although Naru-chan call those letters embarrassing, he still reads them everyday? :D)

And as if all those things aren't enough to drive me insane, ¾ of the student body now shoots daggers, bullets and laser beams at me with their evil eyes. What has gotten into them anyways?! (half of the ¾ comes from Sasuke's fans club, while the other half is from Sai's fans club… they are oh-so green with jealousy that the two hottest and most-sought after guys in Konoha both fell hard for Naru-chan… now, the ¼ that still treats Naruto decently are members of the underground Naru-chan fans club)

But the thing that **frustrates** me the most is how all of these had affected Sasuke. It seems that ever since Sai tried asking me out, Sasuke became so moody. It's like, at first he'll be his normal quiet and mysterious self, then Sai comes to shower me with his **humiliating affections** and Sasuke would be in such a foul mood. It's as if he's the one Sai is bothering. Sigh, I could and would take all of Sai's pestering and the death glares of ¾ of the school all day longs if it means that Sasuke would be in a better mood. Sasuke is such a _special friend_ of mine. He has been my _best friend_ since preschool. Hmm… maybe that's why he's so affected with Sai, because he's worried about me. Maa, even though Sasuke acts like a total prick sometimes, he'd forever be my **sweet** and **loyal** _best friend _I could always depend on. That's why I **love** him to bits! (Naru-chan, you cute clueless idiot! Sasuke's affected because he is also obsessively in love with you!)

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

_strangling a Sai plushie_

You evil, evil pervert from hell! I have already given you a warning letter, stole your bike, wrecked your car, and threw smoke bombs into your mansion and yet you still refuse to stay away from **my** precious Naru-chan. You really think that you could take my cute, hot blonde away from me don't you?! Well, you just wait and see. I'm going to gather all my rage and kill you in the most inhumane, yet creative way I could think of! You messed with the wrong Uchiha, pal. Naruto is **mine**, _**mine**_, _**mine**_!

* * *

Sai's P.O.V

_just sneezed_

Hmm… I wonder if someone remembered me just now. Well, I sure hope that it's **Naruto**! I hope tomorrow would come fast so I could see him again. I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't be long 'til he would agree to go out with me. Sigh, if only that **Sasuke-bastard** isn't in the picture, things would have been a lot easier.

* * *

forgive me if it sucks... just did this out of the blue due to boredom... :p anyways, thank you so much to all those who were kind enough to read, review, and added this story to alert/fave... XD actually, this should've been just a one-shot... but because i forgot to mark it as 'completed'... uhm, sorry if it didn't meet your expectations... or if it just plain sucks... :p


	3. Chapter 3

better late than never...

**DISCLAIMER:** if i owned Naruto, it would have been sasunarusai in team 7.

* * *

Sasuke could not help but laugh gleefully to celebrate his definite victory. Even though all the maids in their mansion have been given him very worried (more like 'frightful') stares all morning, he still could not stop laughing. (I can imagine Sasuke go all 'MWAHAHAHA!' with one of his eyes twitching every now and then… creepy but funny)

But what is it exactly that this psycho-maniac prince is celebrating? Well my friends, this is Sasuke's special day.

This day is especially made to go with whatever Sasuke wants and intends. It's all written in the stars and his palm. Well, at least, that's what all the fortune tellers he consulted for the whole week had said. They would not dare lie to him now, would they? Anyways, his very fortunate day is also being assured by today's horoscope. Yes, indeed… this day is Sasuke's day. The day he would **formally **make Naruto **his** and finally get rid of that Sai.

* * *

Naruto doesn't know why, but since he woke up this morning, he has been feeling a little… _panicky_. It's as if something really, really big is about to happen in his life. He shared all of this to Sasuke while on their way to school. Sasuke always fetches Naruto to and from school since he has a very nice car.

"Well, whatever it is… I just hope that it's not something for the worst. Hmm… but then again, what could be worst than the things happening in my life now, ne? I should have absolutely nothing to worry about!"Naruto said.

Sasuke did not say anything. He just gave a quick look at **his** blonde and smirked ever so slyly.

Naruto was changing shoes when he felt a familiar chill go up his spine. And as if on cue, Sai hugged him from behind and gave a peck on his right cheek. Sasuke growled, but of course, this did not deter Sai. Naruto couldn't stop the deep sigh emanating from his lips. This has somewhat become a morning ritual for him. Sai would always come from nowhere and 'attack' him. Sasuke would always try and scare him off, but alas, it never works.

On their way to the classroom, Sai hung his right arm around Naruto's shoulder which of course, Sasuke roughly shoved off. "Sunshine, let's have some tea and cake after school. There's this newly opened coffee shop near the academy, it'd be of course my treat. You can order and eat whatever you like, including me." Sai eyed Naruto seductively, and Naruto blushed a very pretty pink. "P-pervert! I am SO not going with you!" this exceptionally sweet rejection of Sai's offer, of course, caused Sasuke to do a mental happy dance. (kinda like dora the explorer's 'we did it' dance)

* * *

(classes are over)

"My lemon drop, are you all set for our small coffee shop date?" Naruto was taken aback with Sai's appearance. He's uniform was all dirty and he was kinda limping as he approached Naruto and Sasuke at the parking area. Naruto looked sincerely worried as he asked Sai what happened to him. Sai beamed at Naruto. "I'm so happy! You're worried about me… are you finally falling for me my sweet, little Naru-chan?" Sasuke snorted. "As you can see my carrot cake, I got caught up with some _misfortunes._" Sai shot a death glare towards Sasuke as he said this, which Sasuke generously returned to him with more intensity.

"Well," Naruto said meekly "a-as I have said earlier, I am not going with you. B-besides, you're hurt. You should just go home and rest."

"My kitten, even if I had my leg cut down, I would still go on a date with you" Sai cooed. "Saa, let's go?"

"T-that's absurd! I already said that I am not dating you…" Naruto is now blushing deep crimson. "And please, stop calling me with all those embarrassing girly… petnames!!! I am a very masculine boy for Kami's sake!"

For a while, both Sasuke and Sai looked at Naruto with one eyebrow gracefully raised. And in unision "What part of you is masculine?"

Imagine how deeply humiliated Naruto was that the two guys who seems to be ready to chew each other's heads out actually agreed about something… and it concerns the questioning of his masculinity.

* * *

Sasuke could not believe his luck. Well, actually, he **is** kinda expecting luck to be on his side since this is **his **day.

It's so nice that Sai went through all of the 'surprises' he especially planned for him. It's much nicer that Naruto was able to dismiss Sai all by himself. But the nicest of all is how Naruto did it. Oh yes! Its beautiful music to Sasuke's ears: "Sai, I'm already dating Sasuke… for a long time now actually. So, you and I will never ever happen."

So that is why now, he and Naruto are eating at Ichiraku's and Sasuke is so very happy that he ordered every type of ramen there is in the menu for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was about to get off Sasuke's car when Sasuke's hand grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Naru-chan, what would you like to do for our date tomorrow?" Naruto stared at Sasuke questioningly. "Oh, is tomorrow inconvenient for you?"

Realization dawned on Naruto. "W-wait… d-don't tell me that y-you actually took the whole 'we are dating' thing seriously?! EHHHHH!!!!! SASUKE, Y-YOU L-L-LIKE ME?!?!"

"No, you moron." Sasuke replied flatly. Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head cutely. "Oh… so you're just fooling around with me, eh?"

"I don't just like you… I **LOVE** you." Sasuke said casually.

"Stop that Sasuke, you'll give me a heart attach."

Both of them just stared at each other for about a minute or two.

Naruto was having a monologue going about on his head. 'Oh Kami-sama! Sasuke seems to be dead serious. I can't believe this; my best friend is gay… and is in love with me. Man, am I irresistible! But since when has he been in love with me?! We've been best friends since I can't remember... how did I miss it?! Wait, does this mean that all those hugs and holding of hands are not really _friendly_? What about the often slapping of my butt to kill the flies gathering there like it is some sort of sacred fly temple… was it just a lie?! Everything that Sasuke does to and for me… was it all with _malice?!_'

"Naruto, I don't really know if I am gay. You're the only person I have fallen in love with. I have loved you since we were in 1st grade… so yeah, you could say that everything we did together is not so innocent and friendly." Sasuke explained this to Naruto very casually. Naruto is getting more and more paranoid by the second… Sasuke can read what is going through his mind!

Before Naruto could freak out more, Sasuke explained that he just knows **his** Naru-chan so well that he can answer most of Naruto's questions without the blonde actually voicing them out. Naruto contemplated about the situation for a while. Then asked Sasuke, "So you're Naruto-sexual?" One of Sasuke's eyebrow raised in question. Naruto fidgeted nervously in his seat, "Well, you said that it's only me that you have loved ever since 1st grade."

Sasuke leaned towards Naruto and kissed him lovingly. After literally and figuratively taking Naruto's breath away, Sasuke just smirked his trademark smirk and said "My Naru-chan is a little cocky, ne?" Naruto blushed as red as a tomato. "_Your Naru-chan?"_

Sasuke captured Naruto's chin, and before giving the blonde another kiss, he possessively said "Yes. **My Naru-chan. Mine… mine… mine**."

'What have I gotten myself into?' was the last thought that went through Naruto's head before his brain, along with all his other systems, melted into Sasuke's kiss.

**THE END**

* * *

thank you so much to everyone that read this... if it isn't so much of a bother, please leave a review... flames are very much welcome too... :)

~hane... this fic is all your very inspiring fanart's fault... haha... arigatou! daisuki dayou...

* * *


End file.
